Washington Squared
by KEMLEM81
Summary: A short shot of Rory and Jess starting at the end of Haunted Leg. Literati.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N These wonderful characters are not mine._**

 ** _This is just a short shot of what might have been if Jess and Rory hadn't been so stubborn in the beginning of season 3._**

 ** _All conversations in italics are from the show._**

 **Washington Squared**

 _J: I'm sorry, did I hear from you at all this summer? Did I just happen to miss the thousands of phone calls you made to me, or did the postman happen to lose all those letters you wrote to me? You kiss me, you tell me not to say anything. . .very flattering, by the way. You go off to Washington. . . then nothing. Then you come back here all put out because I didn't just sit around and wait for you like Dean would've done? And yeah, what about Dean? Are you still with him? 'Cause last time I checked, you were, and I haven't heard anything to the contrary. Plus, the two of you walking around the other day like some damn Andy Hardy movie. Seemed to me like you're still pretty together. I half expected you to break into a barn and put on a show._

 _R: When did you see me with Dean?_

 _J: At that stupid summer insanity plea the town put on._

 _R: Oh, I'm surprised you could see anything with Shane's head plastered to your face._

 _J: You didn't answer me._

 _R: About what?_

 _J: Did you call me at all?_

 _R: No._

 _J: Write me a letter?_

 _R: No._

Rory stumbled over the word, blushing as she changed her mind and her answer, "I mean yes. I mean not really. Yes. I did. I wrote you a letter."

Jess paused mid rant, still carrying the barbs of the argument in his next words when they finally came out.

"Must've got lost in the post." He looked her straight in the eyes, challenging her, wanting it to be true but not sure what to believe anymore.

Rory looked away for a moment before returning her eyes to his scrupulous gaze.

"I never sent it," she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper in stark contrast to the shouting match they'd been partaking in just moments before.

Jess shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head slightly unable to decide which question to ask her next.

He eventually settled on "but you're still with Dean?"

Rory glanced around the store, suddenly very aware of how public this conversation was. Despite the late hour and few customers, she'd lived in this town long enough to know how fast gossip could travel.

"Can we go for a walk? Just to talk. I can't promise to explain everything because quite frankly I'm a little confused and overwhelmed myself right now but I will try my best."

Jess couldn't refuse her when he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay," he agreed.

They left their items on the counter and headed for the door.

"Rory? Did you forget your purse?" Lorelai asked in confusion noticing the absence of bags in her daughter's hands. "Don't tell me they sold out of mac and cheese? Chocolate? Surely there was at least cho...Oh." Lorelai stopped mid word as she saw Jess exit Doose's behind her.

"Um, mom, is it okay if I just see you at home?" sending a silent signal to her not to make a scene Rory held her breath waiting for Lorelai's response.

"I guess," Lorelai replied reluctantly. She didn't trust Jess and now that she knew for sure what she'd been concerned about for the last few months she trusted him even less.

"Thanks mom, I won't be long," Rory assured her but Lorelai wasn't convinced.

Lorelai waved them off and stepped inside Doose's, noticing Rory's abandoned basket she picked it up, added a few extra sugar laden items and went to pay. Through the front window she could faintly see Rory and Jess heading toward the gazebo. Better there than the bridge, she thought to herself. More eyes on them in the centre of town. Putting the grocery bag in the empty passenger seat she buckled her seatbelt, started the engine and turned the Jeep toward home trying not to think about how much Jess reminded her of a boy she knew when she was Rory's age.

Neither Rory nor Jess had spoken a word and were now standing on opposite sides of the gazebo, each apparently studying their own shoelaces.

"So, this is a little awkward huh?" Jess looked up at the sound of Rory's voice. The hostile tones from earlier had dissipated and the carefree girl who had found him in Washington Square Park 3 months ago was suddenly before him again.

"You wanted to talk, the floor's all yours," Jess gestured at the boards beneath their feet, his tone slightly mocking.

"Okay. Well, I guess I could just give you this," Rory pulled a worn wad of folded paper from her purse and held it out to him. "There's your letter."

Jess took a step closer to Rory and reached the remainder of the distance to take the paper from her hand. She held it tightly for a few seconds before releasing her grip on it, letting out a heavy sigh as he turned it over in his hand.

"So, I'd better go. Mom. Food. Movie." Rory began to back away, preparing herself to bolt but regretfully ruling that option out on account of her Friday night shoes. "It's all in the letter Jess."

Jess was still standing looking at the note in his hand like he was trying to read the words without opening it.

"I guess I'll see you around." Rory felt sick to the stomach seeing her heartfelt words so close to being read, her true feelings so close to being discovered. Forgetting her concern over her shoes she fled the scene, unable to erase the indistinguishable look in Jess's eyes from her mind.

Jess watched Rory run away from him again for the second time in recent months. He lit a cigarette, puffing the smoke into the night air, as he walked toward the bridge, curious to find out if he was holding the fate of Rory's heart in his hand or his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess sat for a while, turning the letter over in his hands. His thoughts hovering somewhere between hope and fear. Carefully, so as not to tear the paper, he unfolded Rory's offering. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, looking out across the lake into the pitch black beyond, knowing on some level that his life was about to change but uncertain of which way it was going to go. Moving the page so as to capture the light from one of the small lanterns that lined the bridge he allowed his eyes at last to focus on the familiar neat handwriting it contained.

 _Dear Jess,_

 _I think I understand now what you mean when you say the verbal thing comes and goes. I've been staring at this blank page for far too long without a single word to say despite at least 78 half coherent thoughts rattling around in my head right now. I kinda thought if I just start to ramble the right words will soon make their way out onto this page so please just bear with me._

 _Washington is a strange and wonderful place. Have you ever been? I think you might actually like it here. I went to The Library of Congress last week and it was incredible! I wish you could have seen it with me. That's just it Jess, I have so many moments in my day when I want to share things with you - a book, a quote, a picture, Paris's latest moment of insanity, the greatest library in the world, the best hot dog I've had since that day I met you in New York - all my thoughts come back to you._

 _I'm in Washington but wishing I was in Washington Square Park with you._

 _I don't even know if you stayed or left - are you in Stars Hollow or New York right now? I don't want to ask my mom because there'll be too many questions attached to her response that I don't have answers for so I'll just imagine you there, in your park, on that bench in the sunshine, reading Rand because it's my fantasy so you'd be discovering that you and Howard have quite a few things in common and then we can discuss the pros and cons of objectivism and discover out mutual love of modern architecture when I get back._

 _Other times I imagine you sitting on the bridge reading some random paperback I've not heard of yet and writing your thoughts in the margins to show me next time you see me. I wish I could just walk over and sit by you and share the sunshine in silence with you. Maybe we can have a picnic again there one day with actual edible food this time and, as I recall, you offered but I never did push you into the water then so maybe I'll try that too then I'll call you Mr Darcy for the rest of the day._

 _When you asked me why I came to see you in New York I wasn't completely honest with you. The accident, you leaving like that, I felt like it was all my fault and everyone was so concerned over whether or not I was okay but no one seemed to be worried if you were okay. Luke told me you were but I needed to see for myself. I needed to see you just in case it was the last time I ever would. I didn't want my last memory of you to be the crash. Something changed for me that night, a feeling I'd been trying to ignore for quite some time was suddenly so inconceivably strong I couldn't think straight. When I told you to keep driving I don't know what I wanted to happen I just know I didn't want to break the spell that seemed to be hanging over us all evening. Did you feel it too? I think somewhere in between the silly apple trick and the moment the car hit that bench we stopped being just friends._

 _I can almost hear your voice in my mind asking me "what about Dean?" All I can say is I honestly don't know but what I do know to be true is I have never felt for him what I feel for you and it terrifies me to have these feelings and that's why I ran away after I kissed you at Sookie's wedding. That was the most exhilarating and terrifying moment of my life. Why did you come back Jess? Did you come back to be with me? I wish I'd asked you that day but there just wasn't any time with the music starting and then there was Dean and Washington and time just disappeared and now here I am trying to write this jumble into some kind of sense for you because I don't want to miss out on feeling like I felt that night in the car or that day under the willow tree again. You made me feel almost unbearably alive._

 _Why did you come back Jess?_

 _Rory_

Jess read the letter three times through before carefully refolding it alongside its existing creases and tucking into his shirt pocket. He sat there a while longer contemplating a cigarette that he never bothered to light, rolling it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger, eventually sliding it back into his jeans pocket before rising to leave his spot on the bridge.

Before he could change his mind he let his feet lead the way to the place where he had first laid eyes on her. This time he wouldn't be trying to escape out the window but rather hoping to be invited to climb in through it.

There were no lights on at the Gilmore house as he quietly made his way to her window. He tapped gently on the pane, wary of waking the wrong Lorelai. When he saw the curtain move and his Rory's beautiful face appear on the other side of the glass he couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile that spread across his own face. He waited for her to open the window and raised an eyebrow in a silent request to be invited in.

Rory nodded shyly, stepping back from the window to allow him to enter her room. She'd been unable to fall asleep - too worried over thoughts of him reading her clumsy, rambling words.

Jess reached out to take Rory's hands in his, looking deeply into her blue eyes finding the innocence and sincerity he needed to see there.

"I came back for you." Jess whispered into the dark room before closing the distance between them and kissing her the way he'd spent the entire Summer imagining.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory closed the door quietly behind her as she entered her house.

"Is that you Rory?" Lorelai called from her spot on the lounge. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be so I kinda started watching a movie without you but..." her voice trailed off as she turned to see her daughter's face.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day. I'm done with it." Rory prayed she'd just let her go and wouldn't try and make her talk now. She felt sick to the stomach knowing Jess was very likely reading her words right this moment.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen with Jess? He didn't hurt you did he that little..." Lorelai started.

"Nothing happened with Jess Mom, I'm just tired." Rory's voice was flat, her eyes defeated, as she cut her mother off from another potential hoodlum rant.

"Well, okay, if you're sure. You know you can talk to me if you want to, that's what I'm here for." Lorelai knew better than to push her daughter right now. Rory had her thinking face on and experience told her she'd tell her about it tomorrow when she was ready.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Rory offered with an attempt at a smile.

"I'll supply the coffee," Lorelai assured her.

Rory walked the remaining steps to her room feeling her mother's eyes on her the entire way. She would talk to her tomorrow but right now she just needed to process this on her own. She closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it as she slid to the floor. Looking around her room she saw so many parts of her personality on display, her dreams pinned to the walls, her collection of friends aligned neatly in her bookcase. Suddenly it all seemed so small, so limited, so sheltered. Was she really ready for the potential implications of her letter? She really was just a small town girl and Jess, well Jess was the opposite of small town. He'd likely experienced things she'd not ever even contemplated. He'd almost certainly experienced more than she ever had with Dean. Rory groaned inwardly as she rose from the floor and changed into her comfy pjs.

 _"What about Dean Rory? Are you still with him?"_ Jess's voice echoed in her mind.

Dean. What about Dean? She began to ask herself the questions she'd been unable to find answers for in Washington. How do I tell him I don't love him anymore? Not the way he wants me to love him anyway. Not the way he loves me. How do I tell him I'm bored and suffocated? How do I tell him I want to move on with my life without him? Regardless of Jess's response to the letter she had to end it with Dean. He deserves to be with someone who wants to be with him.

Rory looked herself in the eye in her mirror as she brushed her hair, trying to soothe some of the tension of the day away with long firm strokes. She promised her reflection she'll end it with Dean tomorrow then put down her brush and climbed into bed.

She didn't know how long she'd been laying there, only that sleep was refusing to come to her aid, leaving her thoughts to run wild as she contemplated all the possible outcomes of Jess reading her letter. A gentle tap at the window startled her and her heart began to race as she untangled herself from her covers then pulled aside the curtain to reveal the face of her late night visitor. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyebrow rise in a silent request to come in. Obligingly she opened the pane and stepped back to give him space to climb into her room.

Once he'd found his feet Jess reached out to take her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes as if searching for something. She could feel the blush rising up her neck and into her face. She couldn't think of a single thing to say but she needn't have worried about that. It was Jess who had come to her and it was his turn to answer her question.

"I came back for you." Jess whispered into the dark room before closing the distance between them and kissing her the way she'd spent the entire Summer imagining.

 ** _A/N I'm still not sure how far I will take this story but I have at least one more chapter ready to post and another in mind at this stage. Thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter soon to make up for this one being so short._**


	4. Chapter 4

After months of waiting for this moment neither of them wanted to stop the kiss once they began. What started off quite tentatively soon grew heated and when they fell back onto the bed together the movement broke them apart allowing them to catch their breath and look into each other's eyes.

"Hi" Jess spoke, his voice a cracked whisper.

"Hi" Rory replied, suddenly shy.

Jess planted a playful kiss on her nose before sitting up pulling Rory up beside him. Lacing his fingers through hers, watching how they fit together, like tangled spiderwebs. He gathered his thoughts, not wanting to screw this up, knowing that the next words they spoke could easily break this spell.

"Read anything interesting lately?" he asked her casually.

"Not really. You?" she replied, somewhat amused, not sure where this was going.

"I read a particularly interesting piece this evening actually. Unknown author, unique style. Little bit rambling for my liking but they got the message across so I'll forgive that." He watched her face to gauge her comprehension of his words.

"Is that so? I thought you'd be a fan of rambling seeing that you like Kerouac so much." Rory teased in response.

"Let's just say it was equally memorable and leave the comparison to Jack at that." Jess felt himself relaxing properly for the first time since he'd spotted her in Doose's market earlier that evening.

"Did you have any margin notes you wanted to share with me?" Rory tried to continue with the pretence but was quickly becoming nervous all over again. Coming here, kissing her like that, surely that had to mean something but she knew there were other details to sort out too.

Jess leaned forward to kiss her again, this time only briefly, but it was a gentle, reassuring kiss that helped to calm her nerves, and his too. He took a deep breath and decided to just put it all out there on the line. That's what she'd done by giving him her letter, he owed her at least a fraction of the same.

"I understand why you didn't write me or call me. I won't lie and say I wasn't disappointed that you didn't. Luke threatened to take the phone away at one stage cause he was sick of me checking it all the damn time. I kinda wished he had cause you never did call. Things were complicated. I understand that. I missed you, especially in those first few weeks. It's not like I've got any friends here. I came back here for you and then you were gone and I had nothing. I thought I'd moved on. I met Shane. It's not like we were soulmates or anything but it was a good distraction while it lasted."

"While it lasted?" Rory queried.

"I would've been here tapping at your window sooner but I had something I had to take care of first." Jess met her eyes and when they darted from his gaze he already knew the answer to his next question.

She could see the way his eyes changed, darkening suddenly as he realised there was still something Rory needed to take care of herself.

"First thing tomorrow, I swear to you. I'd already decided to but it was too late to go over there and I can't end it over the phone. He deserves better than that." Rory confessed.

"Okay then," Jess began to rise from the bed to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked him.

"I want this to be right Rory. I want us to start out without blurred edges. I need to go now."

"Okay," Rory nodded in understanding.

"Don't be thinking this is easy for me, walking away from you. Right now I'd like nothing more than to..." he stopped himself mid sentence, knowing he'd already revealed too many cards tonight.

"I'll call you tomorrow when the edges are clear." Rory promised.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Rory followed him the few short steps to the window. Jess turned and wrapped his arms around her, folding her into his chest as he rested his chin on her head, taking in the scent of her. He loosened his hold for a moment allowing himself a moment to look into her eyes, to be certain he wasn't imagining the intention there. He released her completely, kissing her on the forehead before opening the window once more and stepping out into the cold night air.

"Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Jess."


	5. Chapter 5

Jess walked slowly down the front drive, away from Rory but confident this time that he would be walking back in her direction again soon enough. He'd promised himself on the bus ride back from New York, at the beginning of Summer, that things would be different this time. A few minor details had been in their way up until now delaying his opportunity to prove to himself that he'd changed. To prove to her that he'd changed. She was right in her letter, something did happen between the studying, or avoidance of as the case had been, and the car crash. He'd felt it too. Something had burst inside him that night and began to grow. When she'd surprised him in Washington Square Park he'd felt it again and it grew a little more and it gave him the courage to return to Stars Hollow, to Luke, to school. She would be the ultimate reward. His feet took him back to the bridge as he realised that the feeling was now stronger than ever. It had all but disappeared lately but it was back. He tried to find a word for it but couldn't. It wasn't love, he already knew he loved her. He'd loved her from the day he'd first seen her - all innocent faced but with a bookcase full of all the adventures one could ever hope to have. No, this feeling wasn't love, it was something else. He thought it might be hope.

Rory lay back on her bed, thoughts of Jess running through her mind making her smile. She'd done enough thinking for one night and her body soon gave in and let her sleep. It was early when she woke, far too early to be awake, especially on a Saturday, but memories of the night before came flooding back, reminding her that she had something important to do today. She buried her head beneath the covers for a few minutes, unable to face the thought of seeing Dean let alone contemplating what she would say to him. How she would get the words out. Saturday morning meant practice. She couldn't remember which season it was, maybe if she'd been a better girlfriend she would have remembered that kind of detail, she chided herself. If she'd been a better girlfriend she would not have been kissing another boy, in her room, on her bed last night! He didn't need to know those details, she decided, it would only hurt him more. Rory threw back the covers, forcing herself to get up and get on with the day.

Despite staying out late at the bridge Jess woke up early at the sound of Luke leaving the apartment to head downstairs and open the diner. He lay there for a while allowing his thoughts to drift back to last night and replay the events in Rory's bedroom. She would never know how hard it was for him to walk away from her when all he wanted to do was lay down beside her and stay there all night. It wasn't right though and so he'd left and, difficult as it was, it was the way it had to be. He smiled to himself remembering the look in her eyes as he'd told her he came back for her. His whole body woke up as he remembered the feel of her mouth on his and her body pressed to him. He remembered the way they'd spoken, with pretence at first but then he'd let himself open up to her. For once they weren't speaking through characters and context and fictional plots, they were the characters now and they were writing their own story. He just hoped he'd be happy with how the next chapter panned out but the ball was in Rory's court now. It hadn't been difficult for him, breaking up with Shane, after all there weren't any actual feelings involved, not for him anyway. He felt a little bad when he'd realised she was hurt by his words, telling her he was done and she should go find someone who could appreciate her for who she was. It was the truth. She didn't need to know he was in love with someone else. Jess scoffed at himself as he thought that word so effortlessly. Love, huh? Better watch yourself Mariano or you'll be the one getting your heart trampled on, he warned himself. Shaking his head he kicked off the covers and got up and dressed then headed down to help Luke in the diner. He had no idea how long Rory might take to clear the edges but his sense of self preservation told him he'd be better off keeping himself busy and distracted while he waited.

 ** _A/N I found it really hard to find a good balance in breaking up the chapters so there will be a few short chapters updated together rather than one large chapter all at once. Sorry if this isn't your preferred way to read, I'll put them all up quickly so you won't have to wait long for he next bit. Thanks for reading, please review if you want to or just keep on reading if you'd rather :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Fortified with 3 cups of coffee and a semi stale pop tart Rory made her way to the high school hoping to find Dean. She walked slowly, thinking as she meandered across town, sorting words into sentences in her mind that she knew would never come out the way she wanted them to once he was there in front of her. Maybe she should have just written him a letter. She stopped walking, closing her eyes in frustration. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Jess's face came to mind and she couldn't help but smile. Some complications were worth the effort. She blushed as she thought about the way he'd kissed her last night. He'd set her entire body alight. She'd never felt that way with Dean. Her blush deepened when she thought about him leaving and his half finished sentence as he'd stepped away from her. What might have happened if he'd stayed? Was she even ready to truly contemplate the possibilities? Determinedly she quickened her pace, soon arriving at the playing field behind her old school. She could see a group of teenage boys near the small grandstand and easily enough spotted Dean's head towering over them. Taking a deep breath she made her way across the grass, not slowing until she reached the bleachers.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, happily surprised.

"Seemed like a nice morning for a walk," Rory answered nervously.

"Is something the matter?" Dean was suddenly concerned. Rory was a little thrown as he wasn't usually the most insightful guy.

"Um, everything's okay. I'm okay. Are you okay? You look okay, fine, fit, healthy. Yes, no..." Rory rambled causing Dean's face to crease further. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she finally managed to ask.

"We were just about to start practice," Dean answered cautiously. He knew something was up, Rory could see it in his eyes.

"I promise it won't take long," Rory pleaded. She knew if she didn't do this now she'd have to do the whole nerve summoning act all over again and she didn't think she had the energy for it. This had already dragged on far longer than it should have and she needed to do this now.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and excused himself from his friends before following Rory as she walked toward a shady tree on the edge of the field.

"What is it Rory?"

"Okay," Rory let out a sigh before doing what she'd come here to do. "First of all I want to say you have been a really amazing boyfriend. We've been through so much together. I couldn't have asked for a better first boyfriend than you. I'm pretty confident my mom would also agree. I love you Dean but things aren't the same between us anymore and they haven't been for a while. No matter how hard we try we just don't seem to be able to get back to how it was."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Dean asked incredulously.

Rory nodded silently, looking him in the eye.

"Yes Dean. I'm breaking up with you."

Dean shook his head, speechless.

"I don't think this is that surprising do you?" Rory asked him.

"Is this because of him? Jess? Are you dumping me for that jerk?" Dean practically spat out the words.

"No Dean, this isn't about him. You know things haven't been right between us. It's not like we haven't tried but I'm just sick of trying. It shouldn't take so much effort to be happy!" Rory was becoming frustrated and her tone was beginning to give her away. She took a calming breath before continuing. "Be honest with yourself Dean, are you really happy with me? Because I've given this a lot of thought and I'm not. I'm not happy and I'm sorry that I'm not and I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to admit it to myself and to you but this is it Dean, this is me letting you go because you deserve so much more than this. So do I."

Dean looked at Rory, the expression in his eyes inflicting more pain than words ever could, then turned and walked away.

"I really did love you," she called out to him as he left. She didn't know if he'd heard her. She didn't even realise she was crying until a tear splashed onto her hand. She ran all the way home, collapsing in a sobbing heap on the lounge when she got there.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning rush had dissipated. Jess had been somewhat entertained by Lorelai and Luke's usual antics and the time went by quicker than he would have expected. Lorelai hadn't given him any shady looks or made any death threats so he figured Rory mustn't have told her about last night. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, time would tell though right, he told himself. He couldn't help his head from lifting every time the bell over the door rang and he couldn't contain the disappointment that grew every time it wasn't Rory walking through it. Jess decided to take advantage of the lull and called out to Luke that he was taking his break. He didn't feel like seeing anyone so he headed up to the apartment. The words on the page jumbled and he quickly gave up trying to read, throwing the book across the room in a fit of frustration. It knocked a glass off the table and when Luke entered the room a few minutes later he found Jess sweeping up the broken shards.

"Everything okay up here?" Luke asked. "I thought I heard a crash and thought..."

"Just knocked a glass of the table, no biggie, I'll buy you a new one." Jess responded defensively.

"So I guess this had nothing to do with it?" Luke stooped to pick up the book laying open in the floor near the fridge.

"Huh, I wondered where that got to," Jess finished cleaning up the glass and busied himself wrapping it up in an empty cereal carton before putting it in the bin.

"Jess, we had a deal when you came back here and I'm a little concerned about your behaviour these last few weeks. If I didn't know better I'd say it had something to do with Rory being back but you're with Shane now so I assume..." Luke trailed off, already feeling like he'd crossed the line and said more than he'd intended to. He couldn't help but feel concerned for his nephew.

"I'm not with Shane anymore," Jess admitted, avoiding his uncle's eyes.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that?" Luke didn't know quite what to say.

"Don't be, I'm not." Jess assured him, sounding just like the Jess that had stepped off the bus the first time around.

"So, is this about Rory then?" Luke asked.

Jess just shrugged and picked his book up from where Luke had placed it on the table and made for the door.

"Jess, wait." Luke's hand was firm on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Sit down. Now. Talk." He turned Jess around and directed him towards the dining table, pushing him into one chair as he took his own seat next to him.

Jess sat there, turning the pages in his book, pretending to read while Luke stared at him. Luke decided it was a lost cause and rose from his chair. Just as he reached the door Jess began to speak.

"I came back here for her," he admitted aloud what his uncle had already suspected.

Luke silently took his seat back at the table and waiting for his nephew to continue.

"You told me to leave her alone but I didn't. I went there, to the inn, to Sookie's wedding. I just wanted to see her, to talk to her, nothing more. I knew she was with Dean but she came to see me. She skipped school and came all the way to New York just to see me and I had to come back and find out what that meant. She kissed me then she told me not to say anything then she ran away, to Dean, to Washington. Away from me. I came back here for her and she just left me here."

"But that was months ago Jess." Luke pointed out, confused as to where this conversation was headed but also realising how rare it was for Jess to even open up like this in the first place.

"We had a massive fight last night."

"A fight?"

"At Doose's"

"You and Dean?"

"No, me and Rory."

"Okay..." Luke waited for Jess to continue.

"She wrote me a letter. While she was in DC, she wrote me a letter and last night she gave it to me. She wants to be with me but she's still with Dean and here I am, sitting like some chump waiting for her to break up with him."

"And that's why you threw the book?" Luke asked.

"Just kinda happened. I didn't mean it, I'll replace the glass."

"I don't care about the glass Jess, I care about you." Luke could see his nephew's posture slackening. Sensing that the conversation was over he rose from the table for the second time and headed for the door.

"You know where I am if you need to talk again." He exited the apartment leaving Jess alone with his thoughts once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sweetie? What's the matter? What happened?" Lorelai returned from the diner to find Rory in a sobbing heap in the lounge. She pulled her baby girl into her lap, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair back out of her face, waiting for her to calm down enough to tell her what was going on.

"Rory, hun, you're making mommy nervous. Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Did you finally watch the end of The Notebook? I told you not to watch it without me. Please talk to me Rory."

"Dean..." Rory tried to speak.

"Dean did this to you?" Lorelai's protective mom radar was screaming in her head.

"No, I...Dean...Jess...it's done now. It's over." Rory choked out between sobs.

"Dean broke up with you?" Lorelai hazarded a guess but couldn't quite imagine it to be true.

"No, me. It was me."

"Okay. I'm going to get you a big glass of water and then you're going to fill in the rest of this story for me hun." Lorelai went into the kitchen coming back with the water as promised and a bag or mallomars. She waited for Rory to drink the water and eat two of the biscuits before probing further.

"So, you broke up with Dean? And somehow Jess is involved?"

Rory nodded, dabbing at her eyes with the end of her sleeve she began to explain.

"Last night at the market, I ran into Jess."

"Yes, that much I know. Last I saw you two were walking toward the gazebo together then you came home and went to bed." Lorelai gently reminded her.

"I gave him the letter." Rory admitted.

"What letter?"

"The letter I wrote to him when I was in Washington."

"Okay, and what exactly did you say in this letter?" Lorelai continued cautiously.

"I asked him why he came back. I told him how he made me feel different when we kissed at Sookie's wedding and that I was confused and didn't know if we were friends anymore or something more. I asked him if he came back for me." Rory finished on a whisper, unable to meet her mother's eye. Too scared of the disapproval she thought she'd find their.

"Is that where you were this morning, with Jess?" Lorelai was trying to piece the last 14 hours together but she didn't have nearly enough details to do so.

"No, I was with Dean. I was breaking up with Dean." A new round of sobbing ensued and Lorelai just sat silently holding her daughter, impatiently waiting to find out how deeply Jess factored into this.

"Jess came over last night. He read my letter and he came here. He knocked on my window and I let him in and he told me he came back for me. He came back for me mom. For me. He broke up with Shane before coming over here and he kissed me but then when he realised I was still with Dean he left."

"Okay, well this is all starting to make more sense now and I guess Jess gets a point or two for not wanting you to cheat on your boyfriend. I have one question, well about 32 actually, so far, but I'll start with this one: are you sad because you broke up with Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"It's just, we were together a really long time and I hated to hurt him that way. You should've seen the way he looked at me! I didn't love him anymore mom. I couldn't keep pretending. I just didn't realise it would hurt this much to let it go." Rory began to sob again.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie. He was an amazing first boyfriend, the best any mother could hope for," Lorelai soothed. "It's okay for you to be sad because that stage in your life is over. Maybe you need to give yourself a bit of time before you jump straight into things with Jess."

"Maybe." Rory considered this for a moment. "I know you don't like Jess but I do mom, I really do. I don't want things to get weird between us if Jess and I do get together."

"I'm not going to make any promises hun, you know how I feel about him, he's a troubled kid, he's far more experienced than you and I'm worried if that chip falls off his shoulder one day and you happen to be in its path you'll never be seen again. What I will agree to do is to try. If two of my favourite people in the world think he's worth their time and energy then I guess I need to give him a chance to show me he's worth mine too." Lorelai conceded.

"Okay." Rory agreed. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up, checking to see what time it was. "Thanks mom, for everything. There's something else I have to do now."

Lorelai hugged her daughter tight then let her go, she was old enough to make her own mistakes...decisions now, it was time she let her.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Lorelai asked when Rory returned from the bathroom, her face freshly washed and her hair now brushed back into a tidy ponytail.

"I'll bring some home with me," Rory promised before rushing out the door towards Luke's.

 ** _A/N more to come as soon as I can get the time to write it. This is already longer than I originally anticipated so I won't put a number on how many more chapter there might be but this is definitely not the last one :) Also, I'm not certain The Notebook was out then but please forgive me for that one lapse in detail if it wasn't. Thanks to everyone who is still reading at this point. I hope you're enjoying it :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Luke looked up from the counter as the door slammed open ringing the bell more violently than usual. One look at Rory's flushed face and he knew what must've happened. He smiled knowing that this was going to be the start of something good for his nephew.

"Go on up," he pulled aside the curtain to let Rory through, watching as she ran up the stairs to the apartment door. He closed the curtain and went back to wiping tables and refilling empty mugs. Yes, this was going to be a good thing.

Rory was out of breath as she knocked on the door. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it down but failing miserably. She held the palms of her hands over her cheeks trying to soothe the red blush she knew would be there. She almost lost her nerve and was about to turn and head back down the stairs when the door finally opened.

"Hey," Jess said, a smile lighting his whole face as he took in her dishevelled appearance, settling last on her eyes that seemed to be shining even more brightly than they usually did.

"The edges..." Rory started to speak but Jess had already pulled her into his arms and cut off her words with his lips.

"I guess that kinda makes up for keeping me waiting," he teased her as they broke apart a few minutes later to reoxygenate.

"Only kinda?" she asked him, suddenly feeling shy with him. This was it now, this was their turn. She shivered with nervous anticipation and he wrapped his arms tightly around her again, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jess had noticed the slight change in her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Jess, you did everything right. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long. Not just today but all these months. I just need to slow down a little bit though okay? Catch my breath."

"Okay," he released his grip on her taking her by the hand instead and leading her to the kitchen table. "Would you like a soda or something?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Rory agreed although what she really wanted was to be standing back in the doorway kissing this beautiful boy again.

Jess handed her a drink and sat down beside her at the table. He really wanted to be kissing her right now but was wary of the fact that she'd only just broken up with her boyfriend a few hours ago and he didn't want to push her. It was his turn now and he didn't want to screw it up.

"So how's your morning been?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"The usual, got up early, helped Luke out downstairs, annoyed a few customers then took an extra long break."

"I'm sorry I..."

"Hey, we're here together now, that's what matters right?"

Rory nodded in agreement as Jess leaned across the table to kiss her again. Rising from his seat he pulled her up to stand with him, brushing her hair away from her face and looking into her eyes for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, he deepened the kiss and walked her across the room to his side of the apartment. He sunk into his blue armchair, pulling her onto his lap, allowing his hands to roam across her back and down the length of her legs.

Rory pulled away to catch her breath and smiled at the dazed look on Jess's face, happy to know she was affecting him as much as he was her. The chair wasn't the most comfortable place but she knew he would've chosen it so she wouldn't feel pressured. After last night in her room and then this, now, she sure had a lot to think about when she went to sleep tonight but that was hours away and right now she didn't want to stop the feelings Jess was evoking in her. Feeling bold Rory untangled herself from Jess and stood up.

Jess looked at her quizzically but took her hand when she offered it and allowed her to walk him over to his bed. He let his body relax and sink down onto the mattress as she gently pushed him there. He scooted back to get comfortable against his pillows then waited for Rory to join him. He could almost see the conversation she was having inside her head as her features changed from confident to uncertain then, with a shake of her head and a small, shy smile, she kicked off her shoes and settled herself alongside him, snuggling into his chest.

Rory wasn't entirely sure what she was doing she just knew she wanted to feel close to Jess and this right now was feeling pretty close to perfect. She tilted her head back and wriggled up the bed slightly to reach his mouth again, gasping in surprise as he bent down to meet her in the middle. She couldn't help the smile that tugged her lips away from his momentarily and she could feel his lips mirroring hers.

Jess carefully rolled Rory onto her back and slid down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow as he stroked her face with his other hand. He leant down to kiss her again, this time with a fierce intensity reminiscent of the night before in Rory's bedroom, on Rory's bed. The difference being there wasn't anything, or anyone, in their way now. He ran his hand across the base of her back, just above her jeans, enjoying the feel of the soft warm skin there. Rory pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his hair as he slipped his hand further up her back then around to touch her bare abdomen. He was kissing her neck now and was laying half on top of her when he felt her stiffen beneath him.

"Rory? Are you okay?" he rolled back onto his side to give her some space.

"I...this...you..." she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"We can stop anytime you want," he assured her.

"I'm just not quite ready yet...for that." she admitted.

Jess bit his lip to contain the grin that was threatening to appear when he saw her gesturing to his crotch and the evidence of what _that_ she was referring to.

"Come here," he invited her into his arms. "I will never make you do anything you're not ready for. I won't lie and say I'm not thinking about it, but I won't ever force you Rory. I could never hurt you that way. I love you."

Two sets of eyes opened wide one set in alarm the other in surprise. Jess jumped up from the bed and paced the room shaking his head at his slip up.

"I'm so sorry Rory, I didn't mean to say that." Jess hung his head embarrassed and ashamed, unable to meet her eyes.

"But did you mean it?" she came to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her.

"Classic parapraxis?" Jess tried to shrug the moment off but Rory threw her arms around his neck and kissed him reassuringly.

"Thank you Jess," Rory whispered in his ear. She would repeat his words one day but not today.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Jess asked, still feeling awkward.

"And ruin your bad boy image?" Rory teased, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Wouldn't want to do that now would you? Trading in the bag boy for the bad boy will make a compelling addition to your memoirs, we don't want to mess with that." Jess began to relax again.

"I did mean it though," he admitted.

"I know," she replied, smiling.

They stood there next to the bed holding each other, Rory's head resting comfortably on Jess's shoulder, his cheek cushioned by her hair, each with their own thoughts running through their minds. This was a step into the unknown for both of them. Whatever else happened between the two of them, at least they knew this part worked.

 ** _A/N and that's the end of this little story. Thankyou to everyone who has read this and especially to those who took the time to review. As for what happens next, I'll leave that up to you :) I've just started another new fic "It Started With A Text" if you'd like to check it out -Literati as always :)_**


End file.
